Murder of Innocence
by Sakuma Drops
Summary: Young Kakashi witnesses a scarring scene merciless ravaging of innocence. As he helps the victim heal, he soothes his wounds from his own ravaging experience... attentive rating


**Murder of Innocence**

_"Along with other forms of sexual assault, it belongs to that class of indignities against the person that cannot ever be fully righted, and that diminishes all humanity." _Supreme Court of California

Note: A friend of mine and I online were discussing the Naruto world…and how we don't see a lot of citizens and the suffering of those who are not ninjas. And this just kind of came up…a weird notion…

I hope my rating is okay…I wasn't too explicit with the details at all.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 1: _Night_

It was night—the edge of the forest was near, the town was near. Kakashi could see the faint lights of civilization ahead, flickering like a thousand unmoving fireflies.

The air was nippy and had little movement, and the dark gray clouds above told him rain will come soon. He was almost of the forest when he heard them.

First, he picked out muffled cries, and attributed to some night animals. But the cries became louder, consistent, and more desperate and urgent—it was human, Kakashi decided, human. Three other, strange voices joined the muffled ones, but instead of the urgency of the first, they were clear, rough and menacing.

They didn't sound right to his ears, nor his mind. It tugged at his conscience. Frowning, tired but suspicious, he stopped in his tracks and listened intently, trying to discern the direction of the noise. After a few moments, he leapt to his left, and followed the three voices and the muffled cries. A bitter notion crossed his mind, and he grimaced.

Kakashi hoped it was not what he thought it was. He hoped that it wasn't _that_. He could take anything else—torture, betrayal, murder—but_ not_ that. Never that. He never wanted to know or see such victims again. The torture spirit and will, the betrayal of trust, and the murder of innocence—all that in one single act, usually upon the undeserving innocent. Ninja life had sheltered him from such atrocities, as the females he knew were more than capable of defending themselves. But not every girl or women were ninjas.

His high caliber shinobi career did not let him meet others as vile and low as those who would commit such acts.

He came upon a grimly lighted clearing, hearing the cries and whimpering as clear as ever. Alarmed, he rushed forward, and finally came upon the source the source of the light, and his suspicions were grotesquely confirmed.

Disgust and rage boiled inside of him at the sight, and his arms shook with indignation. Under his mask, Kakashi's face was contorted with disbelief and fury.

Three men…and in the center the girl—saturated with sweat, blood and tears. Her dilated eyes stared out into the sky, blank and dead. Her whimpering and sobs fought to escape from her gagged mouth, and her legs and arms lay limp at her side. They were swollen, red, and severely scratched—she had fought her assailants, and lost.

Kakashi, for a split second, felt nauseous. His mind reverted back 15 years, in the dark alleyway of Konoha's notorious part of town. A little boy with silver hair—him—cried and shouted and cursed at the sight before him. The ropes around his little hands seared his wrists as he struggled to become free, to run forward and to stop it. The same anger, desperation and sadness he had that day surged in his chest, only this time, there were no ropes holding him back.

The three men did not have to time to respond to their intruder. Kakashi slit each their throats faster than their eyes could see. Blood erupted from their throats, showering the frightened girl and staining the dirt floor red. The men's arms flailed about, thrashing and clawing, screaming in agony as Kakashi let them bleed to death. When the last one took his final breath, the girl and Kakashi were soaked red and circled by puddles of blood.

After a few moments, Kakashi regained his senses and he observed the scene before him with mild shock. He had gone a little too far, and it showed in the eyes of the girl who looked at him as though he was one of her attackers. But he felt little remorse…those kinds of people deserved any suffering and indignity they get…

He approached her, trying to only look at her face. She pulled back, eyes wide with fright, and gathered her limbs to her body to conceal herself. Her entire body was covered with fresh red blood, making her look like she jumped out of a horror flick.

"It's ok," said Kakashi, gently as possible, "I am not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

Of course, she couldn't believe him after what he had done to the three men. When Kakashi touched her shoulders, she let out a strained whimper and buried her face in laps.

Deciding it'll be futile to comfort her this way, Kakashi decided that he would carry her back to town, scared or not.

------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want any original character to be the victim because I wanted a situation in which the victim have absolutely no power to fight back. Ninjas can usually take care of themselves…

I guess this will become somewhat Kakashi x OC, but I am not too sure…so I'm holding out…

And, _thank you for reading_! Please leave your thoughts, comments, and critiques after you do. I'd like to hear them.


End file.
